Mystères Passionnés
by Ninoune5
Summary: Joyce vit comme toutes les filles, normalement. Mais la nuit où elle le rencontre... Tout va basculer. Elle qui ne croit ni en l'amour, ni au surnaturel, va voir que tout peut changer...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Voilà une fic, qui j'espère vous plaira. Soyez indulgents et dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Je ne préfère pas trop vous résumer, j'aimerais mieux que vous la découvriez par vous même.

Bon voilà... BONNE LECTURE!!

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Il faisait déjà nuit quand elle sortie de la maison pour aller jeter les poubelles. En ces journées d'hiver, où le froid était roi, elle détestait jeter les ordures. Mais sa charmante mère la forçait toujours.

Elle se couvrit légèrement et entreprit l'allée qui la dirigerait entre les arbres vers son grand portail. Le chemin lui semblait long entre la belle demeure et son grand portail où était cachés les poubelles à ordures. Elle se dépêcha mais soudain un bruit sourd lui parvenu aux oreilles. Méfiante elle se retourna mais il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne vit rien seulement les ombres mouvantes des arbres et de la nature qui l'entourait. Ses parents avaient toujours adorés les grands terrains verts généreux en verdure et en flore.

Elle reprit le sentier qui la menait vers les escaliers en marbre de la maison, mais un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais rien. C'était peut être les arbres ou un écureuil ou quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne prêta pas attention longtemps à ces petits événements pour elle incongrus très longtemps.

Quand elle rentra enfin, son père l'appela du salon :

Joyce, viens voir !! appela la voix grave de son père.

Elle prit un couloir qui l'emmenait vers la pièce en question. Elle était de couleur blanc cassé, où l'élégance était favorisée. M et Mme Waterlton étaient des personnes raffinés, la pièce était décorée de façon contemporaine certes, mais avec un goût incontestable pour les meubles d'époque. De magnifiques rideaux beige dorée ornaient les fenêtres de façon royale, donnant a la pièce plus de charme qu'elle n'en possédait déjà. M. Warterlton était assis dans le canapé blanc qu'ils avaient hérité de la grand-mère paternel. Un meuble sacré dans la famille.

-« Ecoute ça Joyce : _De nombreux meurtres ont eu lieu ces dernières semaines dans les médecin légiste ne veut pas encore s'avancer sur les causes exactes des raisons de la mort des victimes. Les victimes ont toutes été retrouvées vidées de leur sang, la police penserait que les morts ont été saignés à l'arme blanche ou mordues par un animal. En effet des traces de morsures ont été retrouvées sur certains corps. Cependant la police n'a trouvé aucuns liens entre les victimes, ce ne serait donc pas un tueur en série, mais cette hypothèse n'est pas à exclure selon l'officier de police. Malgré les refus du médecin légiste de donner des informations sur les meurtres qui ont eu lieu, nous avons quand même pu être informés que toutes les victimes ont été tuées dans la nuit et sont morts peu de temps après... »_

« C'est affreux. J'espère qu'ils trouveront qui a fait ça. Mais pourquoi tu me montre ça papa ? Questionna t-elle son père. »

« J'aimerais que tu fasses attention s'il te plait. Evite de trainer la nuit seule. Tu as eu un petit un avant goût de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. » Sermonna M. Waterlton sa fille.

Joyce promis à son père de faire attention, mais en réalité elle ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée par ces meurtres. L'inquiétude n'était pas vraiment à l'honneur aujourd'hui pour Joyce. Mais finalement, peut être qu'elle devrait … On ne sait jamais sur qui ça va tomber….

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites ce que vous en pensez.. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Merci :) A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Voilà le chapitre 1.. Il n'est pas très long, je suis désolée. Mais j'aimerais vous garder un peu de suspens pour la suite. Le prochain sera plus long...

Voila

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**:

Depuis deux jours, Joyce n'avait pas cours, les averses de neiges ayant frappées de plein fouet la région, le lycée dû fermé pendant quelques jours car les déplacements étaient devenus trop dangereux. La jeune fille et ses amis en profitèrent pour sortir pour boire un verre ce soir là. L'ambiance était plutôt agréable et faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagés une soirée comme celle la. Tous ces amis étaient réunis : Mike, Daviel, Taylor et Janisse. Cette bande d'amis avaient fait ensemble les quatres cents coups. Les souvenirs étaient nombreux mais tellement inoubliables. Ils avaient tous connus ensemble: Des années collèges aux années lycées.

" Alors Janisse, quand vas tu te décider à aller voir ce Edward qui te fait tant craquer. Dépêche toi, où une autre va te le piquer" ricana Taylor. Mike et Daviel étaient pliés de rire. Taylor arrivait toujours à mettre mal à l'aise Janisse. Elle était de nature un peu timide tout l'opposé de Taylor qui elle était une vrai lionne en ce qui concernait les garçons. Elle savait comme s'y prendre avec eux et arrivait toujours à ces fins. Janisse, elle, était plus douce, plus subtile. C'était surement cela qui a toujours fait secrètement craquer Daviel.

Après quelques plaisanteries, Joyce se sentit fatiguée, elle demanda à Taylor de l'accompagné jusqu'au parking. Il faisait nuit, elle n'avait pas très envie d'être toute seule. Elle prit donc congé après avoir dit au revoir.

Elles traversèrent toutes deux les ruelles sombres qui menaient jusqu'au parking où Joyce avait garé sa voiture. Ils allaient toujours dans ce bar perdu au milieu des bâtiments abandonnés quand ils sortaient entre eux. C'était leur endroit.

« Il faudra remettre ça un de ces jours ! » proposa Taylor d'une voix enjouée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir appréciée la petite soirée.

« T'inquiète, on remettra ça » répondit enchantée Joyce. Elle aussi avait beaucoup aimée cette soirée, elle lui avait fait du bien, après toute la pression que l'école mettait sur eux pour leurs examens de fin d'année, une petite soirée entre potes était la bienvenue.

Les deux jeunes filles en pleine discutions, ne firent pas vraiment attention au chemin qu'elles empruntaient, elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une ruelle totalement sombre et dépourvue de lumière. Ne reconnaissant pas les lieux, Taylor fût prise de panique, de nature un peu angoissée, le moindre problème dégénère rapidement en un catastrophe. Contrairement à elle, Joyce garda son calme et essaya de trouver une solution. Se retournant et se retournant encore et encore, essayant de trouver une solution ou quelque chose qui lui ferait retrouver son chemin mais en vain. Tout se ressemblait. Tout se confondait. Dans l'absence de lumière, rattraper ses pas sera plus difficile.

« Essayons de faire notre chemin à l'envers. » proposa Joyce calmement.

« Ok. On est arrivées par là, il me semble. » Taylor pointa du doigt une autre ruelle un peu moins dépravée et sombre que dans laquelle elle se trouvait a ce moment même. Elles décidèrent de prendre celle-ci, elles n'avaient d'autre choix, elles ne pouvaient pas rester ici, elle s'aventureraient à plus de risques. Elles s'engagèrent dans une rue étroite et peu éclairée. Les bâtiments semblaient abandonnés, délabrés. Elles réussissaient de temps en temps à apercevoir un chat ou deux qui s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée. Ils semblaient n'appartenir à personne. Tout était mort dans ce quartier. Tout était vieux et sans vie. La tristesse et le malheur semblaient habiter ce lieu. On s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à ressentir celui-ci. Dans quel quartier avaient-elles atterries… Voyant bien qu'elle ne retrouvait pas leur chemin, ne voulant pas s'égarer encore plus. Taylor décida d'appeler Daviel , un des amis qui avait été présent au bar tout à l'heure.

« Allô ! Allô ? Daviel Répond. C'est moi Taylor. On s'est perdues Joyce et moi. On est dans une petite rue paumées, elles se ressemblent toutes » pleurait presque Taylor. Sa voix devenait aïgue quand elle s'inquiétait.

« Passe-moi Joyce ! » demanda le ténor de Daviel.

Taylor se retourna et appela Joyce pour lui passer le téléphone, mais soudain HORREUR ! Joyce avait disparu, pas une trace d'elle. La jeune fille angoissée tourna et tourna autour d'elle jusqu'à en avoir des mais personne.

Elle cria son nom plusieurs fois à travers les rues et les bâtiments. Mais personne ne répondit…

« JOYCE !!! JOYCE !!!! Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. Joyce Montre Toi allezzzz !!!! » Cria t-elle désespérée. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre de la part de Joyce. Courant sans savoir où elle allait, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver Joyce. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner entre ces murs et ces portes sombres et tristes. C'est en larmes et complètement abattue qu'elle rejoignit le parking suivant les conseils de Daviel Et Mike. Ils connaissaient bien ce coin. Ils avaient réussi à sortir Taylor de ce labyrinthe effrayant.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites ce que vous en pensez.

Le suivant Bientôt. !!

****** :D


	3. Chapter 3

VOILA LE CHAPITRE 3 !! Moment important de l'histoire. J'espere qu'il sera votre gouut :D

On se retrouve en Bas

Bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :**

JOYCE POINT OF VIEW.

Où étais-je ?? J'étais bien trop fatiguée et abattue pour me commencer à paniquer. Je n'étais plus dans cette ruelle sombre et inquiétante qui projetait en moi de grands frissons. Au lieu de cela j'étais dans une grande pièce richement décorée… Elle était imposante mais en même temps apaisante. J'étais allongée sur un genre de sofa et … Je me regardai quelques secondes, et vu que je n'avais pas les mêmes vêtements que la veille je portais une sorte de pyjama jogging… D'ailleurs comment se faisait-il que je sois ici… Que c'était-il passé. MON DIEU !! J'étais assez consciente et réveillée pour paniquer a mort… Je haletai, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais été enlevé… Oh Mon Dieu !

-« TAYLOR !!! TAYLOR !! Criai-je. Ils devaient surement la torturer dans une autre pièce après ça sera moi. Oh non ma vie était fichue. Mes parents seront morts d'inquiétude. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et me fit découvrir un jeune homme, il devait être un peu plus vieux que moi de quelques années seulement. Il était blond, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés mais cela lui allait tellement bien. Il était d'une beauté mortelle et il émanait de lui une étrange sensation. Je me sentis bizarre comme si... Je ne sais pas. Il était à seulement. Ses yeux me perçaient avec une telle vivacité que je détournai la tête en tremblant. Je ne pu savoir si son regard était menaçant où indifférent.

Sa beauté n'empêchait pas qu'il puisse me torturer. Il s'approchait de moi, et moi je reculai en tremblant mais soudain, je me heurtai contre le mur. Je ne pouvais plus lui échapper. Alors que le peur envahissait tout mon être, il me regarda curieux et ses yeux me fixèrent plus amplement. Il me fit un sourire, pas ce sourire moqueur, non ce sourire doux et angélique. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'observais ses lèvres parfaites, comme hypnotisée. NON NON Je me faisais avoir, il n'était pas doux pas angélique, il était mon kidnappeur.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux rentrer chez moi. » Hurlai-je toujours effrayée. Il se mit à rire et me déclara :

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. » m'assura t-il d'une voix voluptueuse. Voyant que je le dévisageai toujours tremblante, il continua :

« Je t'ai trouvée hier soir dans une ruelle seule, tu étais évanouie, j'ai cru que tu t'étais faite agressée. J'ai essayé de te réveiller. Mais je crois que tu avais déjà sombrée dans le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas te laisser là. Alors je t'ai amenée chez moi… Tu es rassurée ? » Demanda t-il souriant.

« Je… euh… Ma.. , bégayai- je. Merci beaucoup. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Me dit-il angélique.

Malgré les explications de cet homme, je n'étais pas totalement convaincue. Certes il était beau et me semblait inoffensif mais je n'avais pas encore assez confiance. J'étais méfiante…

« Où sont mes vêtements ? Comment est ce que…. » Je ne finis pas ma phrase, un simple regard vers ma tenue, le fit comprendre ce que je désirais savoir.

« Oh ! Tes vêtements étaient trempés, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Alors j'ai demandé à ma sœur Annie de te passer quelques vêtements. C'est elle qui te les a enfilé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me serais pas permis » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne répondis rien. Nous restâmes là sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Puis je me demandai quelle heure il était. La pièce était sombre maintenant que je m'étais habituée à elle, je remarquai qu'elle ne possédait pas vraiment de fenêtre. Tout était éclairé par des lampes.

« Cela fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Quel heur est-il ? » Demandai-je tourmentée.

« Il est a peu près 2h du matin » m'annonça t-il tout sourire.

« AAAAAAAAAH COMMENT ?? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tu as dormi enfin je crois, je t'ai trouvé dans la rue vers 1h la nuit dernière. Tu étais assoupie toute la journée. Je suis venu vérifier moi-même » s'exclama t-il fière de lui.

2h du matin !!! Mais qu'allai-je dire à mes parents, que je m'étais évanouie et qu'un inconnu (bel inconnu) m'avait ramené chez lui, comme ça dans un élan de générosité, et puis que j'avais dormi toute la journée chez lui. Ils ne me croiront pas, ou autres solutions : me tueront ou péteront un câble. Dans les différents cas j'étais dans une belle emmerde. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi ?

« Euh… Je suis dans la merde. Mes parents vont me tuer… » M'affolai-je.

Il me sourit, comme si il n'y avait aucun problème, et que la vie était belle. Je le regardai les sourcils froncés et lui déclara :

« Ne souris pas, c'est pas drôle. Je suis vraiment dans une belle embrouille. Ils ne vont pas être contents du tout du tout. Il faut que je rentre. Merci encore, merci beaucoup. Mais je dois y aller. » Dis-je précipitamment.

Son visage se transforma, il fit place a la stupeur, et son visage angélique disparut sous l'inquiétude.

« Non ne pars … Tu peux appeler tes parents et leur dire que tu dormais chez Taylor. » me soumit-il. Je le regardai incrédule. Pourquoi voulait-il autant que je reste. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom de cet homme. Malgré sa gentillesse et son hospitalité j'étais sceptique à l'idée de rester chez lui. Je n'étais pas de ces filles à qui saute sur les beaux garçons aux sourires angéliques.

« Non c'est très gentil à toi. Mais je dois partir » insistai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Elle était encadrée de décorations anciennes qui lui donnait un style , un esprit comme si elle avait une histoire derrière elle. Je me retournai et le regardai une dernière fois, je le vis devant le sofa sur lequel je m'étais endormis quelques temps plutôt. Il avait l'air d'un chien abattu, comme si je l'abandonnai. Il était debout, dans cette pièce qui aux allures romanesques lui donnait un charme qui ne me fit résister très longtemps. Je ne pu le délaisser là, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas joyeux mais hésitant, le regardant dans les yeux ; Je m'approchai et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de reconnaissance.

« Merci beaucoup, lui soufflai-je Au fait je m'appelle Joyce Waterlton »

Il me sourit, il avait l'air si sincère. Ca me fit quand même un peu de peine de le laisser là, et de savoir que je ne reverais jamais ce bel inconnu aux allures d'apollon, qui m'avait « sauvé ».

« Et moi c'est Stanislas Wolfang Euchzig » me dit-il de sa voix douce. C'est comme si son souffle m'avait caressé le visage avec un pétale de rose. C'était si tendre. Comment pouvait-il faire ça. Une fois mes esprits repris, je lui demandai où se trouvait la porte de sortie. Il m'accompagna dans le silence. Une fois à la porte d'entrée, je partis sans dire un mot. Et ce fût fini.

* * *

ALORS ALORS ALORS ALORS ???

Des avis ? Il vous a plus ??

Le chapitre 4 bientot :) Hhahahah


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou!!

J'arrive pas vraiment à dormir là alors je vous poste un petit et jooli chapitre :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci a** Nora** ainsi qu'a **Stardust **pour leur review. J'espère que la suite vous plaira..:D

Si vous avez des questions... Reviews je serais ravie de répondre.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Joyce Point of View

La route fût longue jusqu'à la maison, j'appelai Taylor en cours de route, apparemment tout le monde s'était inquiété de ma disparition. Mes parents avaient d'abord cru à un enlèvement puis ensuite avaient imaginé le pire. Ils avaient prévenus la police, mais ils n'avaient pas cru à un enlèvement, ils pensaient simplement que j'étais partie chez une amie, et étaient persuadés que je reviendrais. Ils avaient ensuite informés mes parents que de tout façon ils ne pouvaient rien faire : Je n'avais pas disparu assez de temps pour qu'ils ouvrent une enquête.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui assurai-je

« Mais Joyce tu as disparu, où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Mike et Daviel sont morts d'inquiétude. Dis-moi Joyce. » Me supplia Taylor.

Je ne pus lui résister bien longtemps, elle était ma meilleure amie. Le son de sa voix inquiète et têtue me fit craquer. Je ne fis que me soumettre à ces désirs. Elle était si douce, si attentionnée envers moi.

« Je te raconterais, je te le promet… Je n'ai qu'à venir chez toi demain. D'accord ? » Proposai-je réduite à l'impuissance.

« Oui D'accord. Tu nous à foutus une de ces frousses. NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS JOYCE ALICE WATERLTON. » Me sermonna t-elle. Et pire elle utilisait mon deuxième prénom, elle était vraiment en colère....

J'arrivais enfin à la maison, j'avais fais le chemin à pieds, n'ayant rien sur moi, seulement mes vêtements de la veille et ceux que Stanislas m'avait prêté. Dire son nom ou même le penser m'envahit d'une sensation bizarre. Non parce qu'il était beau garçon, mais simplement que maintenant il n'était plus qu'un inconnu. Il était l'homme qui m'avait récupéré dans une ruelle sombre et qui m'avait ramené dans sa demeure. Je lui devait tellement.

En franchissant la porte d'entrée, j'appréhendai le moment où mes parents me sauteraient dessus. Me disant qu'ils s'étaient fait un sang d'encre. S'enlaçant et s'embrassant d'abord, ils me sermonneraient ensuite. Je n'aurais plus le droit de sortir seule. Et ce fût exactement ce qui arrivera.

« MA FILLE, MA VIE, MON BEBE !!! Ou étais-tu ? J'ai eu si peur de te perdre » me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle me regarda de ses yeux verts émeraude, ils étaient pleins de larmes, remplis de larmes. Je la serrai dans mes bras, tellement fort, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire, que j'allais bien.

« Je suis désolé maman. Tellement désolée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là maintenant » Soufflai-je à son oreille. Je me voulais douce et réconfortante comme pour comblée le vide que je lui avais causé.

Suite aux cris que ma mère avait poussé, mon père s'ensuivit, lui me sermonna, mais je savais que derrières tous ces sermons se cachaient un amour et une inquiétude. Je m'en voulais. Ils me demandèrent ce qui s'était produit. Expliquant rapidement, en omettant volontairement, la phase Stanislas, je racontais que je m'étais perdue dans la ruelle et que je m'étais éloignée de Taylor… J'avais erré pendant plusieurs heures, quand enfin je rencontrai une jeune fille qui me proposa d'aller chez elle, me prêtant des vêtements secs. Puis le lendemain matin m'indiqua comment rentrer. Bien sur tout n'était qu'imagination. Mes parents ne firent que boire mes paroles. Je leur fis comprendre que j'étais fatiguée, car il n'était que seulement 4h du matin. Tôt et tard en même temps.

Je montai à ma chambre. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et m'être changée, je m'assoupis sur mon lit.

Mon sommeil fût paisible. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi… Enfin si surement. Mais cette nuit je dormis comme un bébé. Je devais être tellement fatiguée.

Je m'habillai rapidement et comme promis à Taylor, je me rendis chez elle. Elle m'attendait déjà. Mme Jouynis m'ouvrit la porte, elle aussi était au courant de ma légère petite disparition.

« Nous avons imaginé le pire Joyce. Tu nous a fait tellement peur. Je suis contente que tu te portes bien. » M'accueilli t-elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Dis-je tristement. Je n'aimais pas vraiment causé la tristesse autour de moi. Je vais bien, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. ».

Après quelques paroles rassurantes, je montai voir Taylor. Quand j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, je la trouvais sur son lit baldaquin. Sa chambre était vraiment belle et à son effigie, de couleur mauve et rose, son lit dominait la pièce. Celui-ci était recouvert de multitudes de coussins blancs et roses. Elle était assise en tailleur, et quand elle me vit arriver, elle me sauta au cou, un sourire aux lèvres. L'interrogatoire allait commencer. Tout y passa, que c'était-il passé ? Où je m'étais retrouvé ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Comment était-il ? Pourquoi m'avait-il récupéré ? Et autres questions farfelues.

Je dû tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails, de la chambre au garçon en pensant par toutes les explications possibles.

« STANISLAS ??? Oh mon dieu, c'est un prénom magnifique, à la hauteur de sa beauté je parie » me dit-elle avec des yeux enjoleurs, ce qui voulait tout dire. Taylor était le genre de fille qui aimait les garçons, qui aimait beaucoup les garçons ; et en retour les garçons l'aimaient beaucoup aussi. Elle savait qu'elle ne laissait indifférente aucun garçon. Elle était consciente de son pouvoir d'attraction, et la jeune fille en profitait. Taylor, était le genre de fille magnifique, aux beaux cheveux noirs ondulés qui tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules, un corps de rêve sculpté là où il le fallait, mais qui semblait tellement inaccessible que tous les hommes en étaient fascinés. Mais elle était une amie géniale, douce, attentionnée et généreuse. L'amie que toutes rêveraient.

« Oui Stanislas Taylor » insistai-je un souriante. Il a été très gentil, il s'est occupé de moi, et m'a expliqué qu'il m'avait trouvé dans une ruelle sombre sous la pluie toute trempée, évanouie. Alors il a décidé de me ramener chez lui. Voilà. »

« Huummm fascinant tout ça. » déclara t-elle en faisant semblant d'être pensive. « Je parie que tu ne lui a pas demandé son numéro hein ? »

Voyant mon regard elle ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter ma réponse. Elle concluat elle-même.

« Bref dommage que tu ne puisses pas le revoir, peut être qu'il aurait pu te sauver de ta déplorable vie sentimentale aussi » me taquina t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard sévère, mais elle continua de rigoler, tout en me tirant la langue. Je ne pu résister bien longtemps, et mon rire se joignit au sien. Tout de même, c'est vrai qu'il était beau. Dommage !

* * *

Voilà pas très long. Mais pour une suite bien plus riche :p

Pour des questions, encouragements PETIT BOUTON VERT :) Tout est bienvenu :) Surtout un peu d'encouragements :D

A bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

La semaine recommençait, ainsi que les cours, malheureusement… Mais après le petit accident qui était survenu quelques jours avant, cette reprise me ferait surement le plus grand bien. Je reprendrais la vie normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jusqu' à maintenant c'était plus dure à faire qu'à dire. Je revoyais sans cesse cette pièce dès que mes yeux se fermaient. J'en étais hantée. Je devais être encore choquée, c'était surement cela. Le travail me ferait sans doute oublier, en tout cas je l'espérais vivement. Pour moi tout cela était du passé. Il m'avait sauvé et c'était tout.

J'allais vers le lycée, accompagnée de ma musique qui me réveilla en douceur. Je n'habitais pas très loin, et je pouvais me permettre de venir à pied, seules quelques minutes suffirent avant que je n'atteigne ma destination.

Je retrouvais Taylor, Daviel, Janisse et Mike appuyés à notre arbre habituel dans le parc de verdures qui entourait l'établissement. Nous y avons mêmes marqués nos initiales dans l'écorce à l'aide d'un couteau. Je les rejoignis et tous me serrèrent dans leurs bras, j'en fus étonnée, ne sachant pas vraiment comment y réagir, j'acceptai simplement cet élan d'affection. J'en connaissais surement l'origine, mais je n'en dit rien, ne voulant briser ce moment. Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, ils avaient été si inquiets pour moi. Ils tenaient à moi, et maintenant je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée heureuse.

Puis nous discutâmes sans grande conviction, il était encore très tôt et nous étions tous encore un peu endormis. Seule Taylor manifestait sa grande joie, et Daviel était le seul à lui porter attention. La façon dont il la regardait, me surprenait toujours, on pouvait réellement voir, qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle. Son regard était si intense, si profond. Il la dévorait littéralement. Nous l'avions tous remarqué, Taylor était encore la seule à n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle était si naïve.

Soudain un son strident de cloche retentit, et nous fit tous repenser à la dure réalité de la vie.

Malheureusement nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes salles cette année. Nous partagions quelques rares cours ensembles, mais cela nous permettait quand même de nous concentrer sur nos cours. Tous ensemble nous étions littéralement incontrôlables, de ce fait Daviel et Mike avait failli redoubler leur année. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal.

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours, quand soudain il me sembla le voir, lui ici, au détour d'un couloir. Je cru halluciné, rêvé. Je voyais son visage, j'en restai paralysée, bouche bée. J'essayai d'articuler un mot, mais rien ne sortit d'abord. Je fixai ce visage, je clignai des yeux et soudain il fût parti. Je n'avais pas rêvé.

- Stanislas ? C'est toi ? demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Je répétais cette fois un peu plus fort

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le blanc total. C'est sur je devenais folle. Je perdais vraiment la boule. Wow, cet accident m'avait surement plus atteinte que ça, pour que j'aie des hallucinations. J'avais besoin de repos, mais je ne pouvais pas rater les cours, ni sécher. Il fallait que je travaille, si je voulais passer en classe supérieure. Je décidai alors de me diriger vers ma classe.

La tête toujours tourneboulée par l'événement récent, j'eu du mal a me concentrer. J'enchainai la suite de la matinée, essayant de me concentrer sur les paroles du professeur.

Je rejoignis la cantine encadrée par quelques amis de ma classe. Dans la file, Jenny me faisait une conversation que j'avais dû mal à tenir. Elle dû le remarquer, car elle m'interpella plusieurs fois afin de me ramener à ce qu'elle disait.

« Hé Ho Joyce !! Tu m'écoutes » Me secoua t-elle

« Euh O… Oui . Tu disais ? » Me réveillai-je

« Bah tu sais Mike… Euh… J'aimerais savoir si il t'a parlé de moi ou dit quelque chose ? » Me demanda t-elle génée.

Alors c'était donc ça le sujet de son débit de paroles. Je n'avais même pas écouté…

« Euh … Je sais pas. Je crois pas… Pourquoi ? » répliquai-je intiguée.

« Bah en fait… Tu vois… Mike… Je l'aim.. Je l'aime bien. » M'expliqua t-elle mal à l'aise. Ses rouges rougissaient façon tomate à une vitesse fulgurante. Il était en tout cas évident qu'il lui plaisait… Beaucoup.

Je l'encourageais à continuer avec un grand sourire. Il dût lui faire effet car elle continua avidement me détaillant tout jusqu'au moindre faits et geste du garçon en question ; de sa façon de rire en passant par son style de vêtements. Et tout cela jusqu'à que j'aille m'asseoir à ma table habituelle. Elle était située à coté d'une simple fenêtre un peu à l'écart des autres. Cette place nous valait un peu plus de calme, ce qui était plus apaisant pour déguster notre repas. J'y retrouvais comme d'habitude Daviel Janisse Mike et Taylor. Celle-ci animait la conversation sous les yeux doux de Daviel. Mike et Janisse papotaient eux aussi dans leurs coins.

« Ah enfin te voilà ! Tu en as mis du temps ! » Cria Taylor

« Oui Oui je sais. Désolée. J'étais occupée avec une admiratrice de Mike » Rigolai-je attirant l'attention du concerné. Il se tourna vers moi, me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Ah Bon ? Raconte » S'enthousiasma faussement Janisse. Elle était un peu jalouse des filles qui tournaient autour de Mike. Bien qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, elle lui vouait une certaine admiration. Et jusqu'à maintenant cela avait l'air d'être réciproque, mais apparemment aucun des deux n'avaient été assez habiles pour le remarquer.

Je racontai ma conversation en détail sous les ordres de Janisse. Quant à Mike, cela lui avait l'air d'être égal.

« Une de plus ou une de moins… Ca ne change rien » Déclara t-il d'une voix grave et enjouée.

Daviel et Mike rigolaient sous les regards peu appréciateurs de Taylor et Janisse. Après que les deux jeunes hommes l'aient remarqué, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Et le déjeuner se déroula dans le calme.

L'après midi, après la fin des cours, je passai au supermarché pour faire quelques courses. Ce détour me vaudrait quelques minutes supplémentaires seulement.

Alors au milieu du rayon soin, après avoir pris ce qu'il me fallait, je percutai de plein fouet quelque chose de dur. J'entrainai dans ma chute toutes mes courses, et retombai sur les fesses.

« Aïe ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! » Criai-je énervée sans même regardé qui j'avais percuté.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Vous allez bien » dit une voix voluptueuse et douce. On aurait dit un souffle de velours qui s'échappait…

De cette bouche magnifique. STANISLAS !!!

* * *

Voillaaaaa !!!! Tadaaammm

J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Désolée de l'attente Et merci Encore aux Reviews :) Elles font vraiment Plaisir :D

Encore un chapitre qui se fini sur Stanislas... J'ai hâte de vous ecrire la suite :P

Laissez une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez!!!

Pleins de Bisous


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ;)

Je suis tellement désolé.. J'ai mis du temps pour le poster celui là.. Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment le denouer. Je ne voulais pas que tout se précipite et que tout soit facile ;)

J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur :p En plus de ça il y'a un POV BONUUUUS :)

En tout cas voilà. BONNE LECTURE. Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews.. Elles font tellement plaisir. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

Apparemment je ne le criai pas que dans mes pensées.

« Oui c'est moi. Je suis désolé ... Vraiment. Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda t-il sincère en me tendant une de ces mains. Une main forte, une main d'homme, que je pris après une petite hésitation.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Merci encore une fois » Plaisantai-je mal à l'aise de lui avoir crié dessus.

Il me regarda curieux, son regard était tout inoffensif, il se voulait surement gentil, mais il me faisait frissonner malgré lui.

Soudain ma vue se brouilla, je me sentie si déséquilibrée et fragile. Mon cœur se faisait lourd et ses battements s'accéléraient. Ma vision s'aggrava, ne distinguant que les contours de Stanislas, tout était flou, comme si j'étais dans l'eau.

« Euh… Fa.. Faut.. Qu'j... Y… Aille » Prononçai-je avec difficulté.

Je portais une main à mon front mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je n'étais même plus capable de bouger ; j'étais comme figée dans mon mal être. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de faire partir cette sensation. Je sentais un regard insistant sur moi, Stanislas devait m'observer avec étonnement. il devait sans doute me prendre pour une folle aussi. Je sentis tout à coup une main douce et ferme se poser sur mon épaule. Je pivotai la tête vers celle –ci. J'entendais des bourdonnements mais un bruit, une voix se faisait entendre par-dessus, mais j'étais incapable de comprendre. Elle appartenait sans doute à ce garçon mystérieux, cependant j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son dans mon état second. J'essayai et j'ouvrai tout de même la bouche. Mais rien ne sortait. L'air se faisant plus rare, j'avais encore plus de mal à respirer et je suffoquai presque. Je fermai la bouche et inspirai le plus calmement possible par le nez, essayant de me calmer en même temps. Je regardai Stanislas, je voulais lui faire comprendre que je devais partir et que lui aussi, mais à mon avis il n'interpreta pas du tout ce regard de la même façon que moi.

A ce moment même, une douce main me toucha le visage, et pendant une demi-seconde, ce fût agréable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lu avait prit, il enleva sa main de ma joue, d'une façon si rapide qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait eu peur d'être contaminé par le simple fait de me toucher. Son toucher m'avait rassuré, mais ce brutal retirement de contact physique, m'irrita un peu. Mais je n'avais même pas assez de force pour tenir debout, alors je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'énerver sur une main et sur lui.

Soudain une vague de douleur me submergea encore, frappant encore plus fort. Ma poitrine accélérerai sous les battements de mon cœur plus vifs encore. Ces pensées, et ces réflexions m'avaient fait oublié à quel point la souffrance pouvait être dur à porter.

POV STANISLAS.

J'étais devant elle, essayant de la décrypter sans succès, dans ce supermarché de basse qualité. Elle était si mystérieuse et si difficile à comprendre. Cette fille me mettait sur les pieds avec son attitude jeune fille distante. Comme celle qu'elle avait eue chez moi, après qu'elle s'était réveillée. J'avais essayé de la séduire avec mon regard qui en faisait tombé plus d'une, mais celui-ci avait été sans succès. Elle m'a repoussé, pourtant mon charme était universellement reconnu. Son attitude m'intriguait comme elle m'énervait. Une telle fille ne méritait pas la grâce que je lui avais faite cette nuit-là. Arg j'avais été si bête…

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas l'état second de Joyce. Elle semblait essoufflée, son visage était si pâle et son regard si perdu. Je la scrutai avec étonnement. Son attitude était vraiment bizarre, elle avait peut être besoin d'aller voir un médecin. Elle menaçait de tomber dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre alors j'essayai une main sur son épaule, la secouant gentiment.

« Joyce ! Ca va ? » Demandai-je légèrement inquiet. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je serais le responsable, on chercherait surement à me demander qui je suis, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Oh non ! Pour rajouter à ma panique, Joyce ne me répondait pas. Elle restait là plantée devant moi sans bouger, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Elle essaya sans doute de me dire quelque chose, car je le voyais ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ni bruit en sorti. Elle avait l'air d'un poisson.

**Euh ? Tu trouves ça drôles ? Non mais t'es vraiment trop con!! Dépêche de l'aider !!! **

Mais toi tu vas la fermer oui ?

Cet acte pour essayer de communiquer avec moi, la faisait manquer d'air on dirait. Elle suffoquai pratiquement devant moi.

Je tentai une main sur son visage pour essayer de la réveiller de sa torpeur et la calmer. Mais quand je touchai sa joue, je sentis une chaleur brûlante emmaner de celle-ci. Je retirai ma main comme si je m'étais brûlé, choqué non pas par la température de son corps actuellement, mais de l'événement qui semblait se produire sous mes yeux.

Quand je relevai la tête vers son visage, celui-ci semblait encore plus rongé par la douleur. Elle souffrait plus fort encore que la fois précédente. Tout devenait plus fort. Je connaissais tout ça. Je connaissais malheureusement.

Paniqué et survolté, je la pris dans mes bras et sortis par une des portes pour le personnel du supermarché évitant les regards des autres personnes. Elle avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, son corps était brûlant même à travers ses vêtements. J'essayai encore de l'appeler, de la réveiller mais tout cela sans grand espoir. Je sentais son cœur contre moi, celui-ci battait de plus en plus vite, accélérant de ce fait ma panique personnelle. Elle posa sa tête contre moi, contre mon torse et je la vis fermer les yeux. J'espérais tout bonnement que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais.

Soudain je sentis son corps tout entier se crisper, une de ces mains attrapa mon tee-shirt, je fût plus qu'étonné par ce geste. Je regardai son visage torturé par la souffrance, sa bouche entrouverte laissa échapper un cri. Je paniquai encore plus, je ne savais comment réagir, alors je tentai un geste envers elle : Je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi. Je toucha sa main ( en passant si douce) espérant lui faire comprendre que j'étais là. Nous arrivâmes à la voiture, je la déposai doucement dans celle-ci, sur la banquette arrière. Je devais l'emmener une fois de plus dans mon antre, dans le manoir. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout mais il fallait que j'arrête à tout prix ce qui était en train de se passer devant moi. Je conduisis le plus vite possible, ne faisant pas attention aux limitations de vitesse. Je lui jetai quelques regards de temps en temps, pour essayer de contrôler ce qui m'était encore possible. Mes mains se crispaient autour du volant, et je me maudissais pour avoir rencontré cette fille, cette nuit-là.

Elle, et ses fichus problèmes m'avait mener à tout ça. Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais m'en sortir...

**SAVAIS ? Tu sais très bien comment...**

Oh! C'est bon c'est pas le moment toi la haut.

**Pas le moment? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire..; FAIS LE VITE!**

Tu m'exaspère.

**POV JOYCE**

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, au moment même ou je me sentais tomber, les forces m'abandonnant. Deux bras forts m'entouraient et me portèrent. Je n'avais pas la force de me tourner vers le visage de cet homme. Je penchai ma tête contre son torse, me laissant aller. Ma vision toujours trouble, je fermai les yeux, espérant seulement que le mal de tête qui y naissait s'estomperait. Mon souffle s'accélérait et je sentais une violente douleur se propager dans tout mon être, principalement dans mon ventre. J'attrapai le tee-shirt de Stanislas comme une bouée de sauvetage. Un cri de souffrance dû s'échapper de ma bouche, car je sentais sa prise se resserrer autour de moi. Et une main effleurer la mienne, une main si ferme, si forte. Elle appartenait à Stanislas, celui qui m'avait sauvé. Le beau blond qui m'avait pris chez lui.

Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Je sentis Stanislas me poser sur quelque chose de dur. Une porte claqua. Une autre après. Un moteur qui ronronnait. Un déplacement. Nous devions certainement être dans une voiture, la sienne surement. Après quelques minutes, quelques heures, je n'avais plus réellement la notion du temps, le véhicule se stoppa et j'entendis un bruit de porte qui claqua, puis une deuxième encore plus proche. Les deux mêmes bras m'attrapant rapidement ne prenant plus le même soin que la première fois, comme si je commençais à être un fardeau. Je ressentis une tristesse à cette pensée, puis je me rappelai, qui j'étais. La fille qui ne s'attachait pas aux garçons, qui ne leur prêtait pas attention même si ils étaient des demi-dieux. Puis je m'abandonnai à la brise fraiche qui caressait mon visage, pendant une seconde se fût agréable, puis la douleur revint, me torturant le corps. Je devais être pleine de sueur, beurk.

Il me porta pendant un certain temps, puis il me lâcha, me laissant tomber sur une sorte de lit. Je sentais le matelas dur sous mon dos. Mon porteur émit une sorte de grognement, plaintif ou fatigué je n'aurais pu dire. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière qui provenait du soleil traversant la fenêtre me brûlait les yeux. Je me sentais si fatiguée, si épuisée. Je me laisser malgré la dureté du matelas. Mon être commençait à s'habituer à cette souffrance qui brisait mon cœur et mon être. Je commençais à la supporter cette douleur qui faisait maintenant partie de moi. Je tournai la tête du côté non ensoleillé, j'ouvrai doucement les yeux, et je vis un homme près du lit. J'ouvrai plus grands mes yeux avec difficulté et scrutai Stanislas. J'essayai de faire sortir des sons de ma bouche, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui m'arrivait.

« Sta.. Stanislas.. Que m'a… Q… m'arrive…Ve.. T.. T-il ? »

Ma vision ne semblait pas s'améliorer, mais j'arrivais à deviner les traits de son visage. Je devais faire un effort considérable pour les apercevoir.

« Repose-toi, ferme les yeux, tout ira bien ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas » Répondit-il dans un souffle. Il m'apaisa, et je fermai les yeux, lui faisant confiance. Mais avais-je bien raison ?

Je n'essayai pas de répondre à cette question et je m'abandonnai aux bras de morphée.

POV STANISLAS:

Je l'avais posé sur le matelas de la chambre d'ami. Nous étions au manoir des Wolfang. Je n'étais pas censé amener les étrangers ici, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Joyce était en train de subir tout ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive. Et maintenant je devais tout empêcher, tout arrêter. Tout était si compliqué.

Je restai dans la pièce, et fis les cents pas. Puis après quelques minutes de réflexion, je choisis d'agir, même si cela serait risqué pour moi et pour elle. Mais je le faisais pour moi et pour elle. Tout avait un risque non ?

C'était décidé de toute façon. J'allais agir.

* * *

ALORS ALORS ?????

Je veux tout savoir Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

Le POV bonus vous a plus ?

Sur ce A la prochaine....


	7. NOTE

Hey !

Désolée a tous pour cette absence, je suis encore là, j'aime tjr écrire, vraiment beaucoup :p

Mais mon ordi a laché, et j'en ai toujours pas eu un depuis 1AAANNNN ^^

Donc difficile d'écrire et de poster. Il faut juste que je transcrive tout ce que j'ai écris a la main sur l'ordi et je vais essayer de les poster pendant les vacances.

Je suis énormément désolée.

Pleins de bisous et merci a mes Reviewers : **Miella, Sya, Janeandtheresa, Vampire-girls, .com , stardust et nora.**

Merci. :D


End file.
